Serena's Sickness
by GinnyBloomPotter
Summary: Hi! This is a story I am co writing with my brother. It is also posted on his account PJATOFanatic. Summary: What if Serena wasn't just sick, but she was transformed? Memily.
1. I Have the Weirdest Nightmare Ever

A/N: Hey guys, so this story is already posted on my brother's account pjatofanatic but I wanted to post it on my account too. This is being co-written by him.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Emily flew backwards from the force of the nighlock's blow and hit the ground, demorphed. She stared up into the face of her adversary, not with fear, not with hate, but with sadness.

You see, the nighlock was her sister, in a monstrous new form.

Her previously blonde hair had darkened to a blood red, her lips were bright red, her eyes were a soulless black, and her skin had become a ghostly white, which contrasted greatly with her outfit, which consisted of a skintight black leotard with armor on the shoulder, a red cape, and red stiletto boots, except instead of the heels, there were knives. A thick, golden belt with a giant ruby gem directly in the center adorned her waist. Double swords crisscrossed across her back and a silver scythe hung at her hip.

Despite all of these changes, she still looked the same. Emily could still recognize her as her sister because all of her features remained the same.

Which made fighting her all the more difficult.

Serena stared down at her sister, a feral smile gracing her lips, revealing bright white fangs that gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. A small part of her wondered if she should be scared of her proud reaction to the fear in Emily's eyes. That thought was quickly pushed aside. Why would she care? She was no longer human.

"Serena, don't do this. This isn't you!" Emily said, desperately trying to call out to that small part of her sister that was still human.

Serena gave a vicious, evil laugh. "My name isn't Serena anymore."

With that, she drew her scythe from its sheath at her waist and started to strike. The blade was getting closer and closer to Emily's throat… only three inches away now… two… one…

I shot straight up in bed, breathing hard, and bumped my head into Mike's.

"Mike?" I questioned, looking down at him on the floor in annoyance.

"Wow you have a hard head." He replied, rubbing his forehead. "You know you talk in your sleep?"

"Well, I'm not usually awake to hear myself talk when I'm asleep…"

"Haha, very funny. You okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare." Mike stood up from the floor and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, I was. I'm okay, just…"

"Freaked out?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, what was it about?"

I was confused for a second. "What was what about?"

"The nightmare."

I bit my lip. Something in my gut told me not to tell him. So I didn't.

"I'm not sure. I can't even remember it anymore." I told him. I felt bad about lying, but I wasn't comfortable telling Mike about Serena. I wasn't ready to tell him.

"Well, okay…" he replied slowly. He stood up and straightened his belt. "Well, Jayden said to tell you to hurry up and get dressed. Training's in 5." He walked out of the room.

I got out of bed and stood, preparing to face the day. I didn't give my nightmare a second thought.

Little did I know that this was no ordinary nightmare.

AN- So you like? Tell me in a review!


	2. Antonio Can Sense the Future Sort of

AN- Welcome to the next chapter. Hope you like it.

I groaned as I fell to the ground and stared up at Jayden, who was my opponent for training. He smirked and reached down a hand to pull me up. I accepted it and rolled my eyes.

"What's with you today, Em?" He asked me. "It's like you're in another dimension!"

"That would be AWESOME!" Mike said, never turning his head away from Antonio. "Another dimension… what do you think I'd look like?" He never stopped sparring.

"As long as I'm still golden, I'm good baby!" Antonio looked away from Mike for a second and didn't notice her swing at his legs. He fell on his butt and glared at us while we laughed. "HEY! That wasn't fair!"

"You know what they say." Mike said. "No pain, no gain." He started laughing even harder.

"So Em, you okay?" Jayden asked.

I sighed. Truth was, I was fine, just a little bit preoccupied. My nightmare had been haunting me and it was distracting. How could I focus on battle when I had my sister to worry about? I knew it was just a dream, but for a dream, it was oddly realistic. I couldn't help but think that maybe it had a ring of truth to it.

"Emily?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and found Mike, Jayden, Antonio, Mia, and Kevin looking at me with worry clouding their eyes.

"I'm fine," I said. "It's just… something about my dream keeps bugging me."

"Dream? What dream?" Jayden asked.

"Is it that dream where you show up to training in your underwear and right before you can change the gap sensor goes off and you have to run into battle?" Antonio asked.

WE all shot him a weird look. "What? Come on, you mean you've never had that dream?"

I shook my head. "No, I just had a really bad dream last night. Problem is, it felt too realistic to be just a dream. I'm worried it's going to come true."

"Wait a second," Mike said. "You told me you couldn't remember your dream! You lied?"

"NO! No, I didn't lie, I just… I… I…"

"Hang on guys, I have a strange feeling. Wait two seconds." Antonio stopped me.

Two seconds later, nothing had happened.

"Nothing's happening…" Kevin was saying right when the gap sensor went off.

Antonio looked surprised. "WHERE DID I GO WRONG?"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked, puzzled. "Didn't you expect that to happen?"

"No…" He said as if he was talking to a kindergartener. "I just thought Emily's cell phone was going to ring."

I rolled my eyes. "Umm, guys?" I said. "The gap sensor?"

"Oh right!" Jayden said. "Come on guys, let's go!"

We ran out the gate and morphed on the way.

"Jayden?" Mia called out as we were running. "Where are we going?"

Jayden came to a crashing halt. He dipped his head into his hand, shaking his head.

Mike pulled out his samuraizer and called Ji.

"The old abandoned parking lot" Mike repeated what Ji told him. We ran off.

A million thoughts were circling around in my head as we ran. The dream was distracting me.

The worst part was that I knew it could happen. These types of nightmare's had been coming back to me again and again, ever since I found out about the sickness. Her health would gradually deteriorate more and more as her humanity left her, leaving her a shell of her former self. We didn't know when it was going to happen, or how it was going to happen, but we did know that despite our best efforts, it would be no help. She would become a nighlock.

We reached the parking lot and looked around. There was nothing there.

"Mike, are you sure this is where Ji said the nighlock would be?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Mia said. "Why would the gap sensor go off if there is no nighlock?"

A chill ran up my spine and I looked around. "Guys, there's someone here besides us." I said. I could feel someone watching me. The question was, who?

"Em, I don't see anyone," Mike said gently. I tried to hold back my irritation.

"I can feel it." I told him. "Someone's watching-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence due to a huge explosion that left us all on our backs, gasping for air like fish out of water.

I stood up quickly and took another look around. There, standing right in front of me, was a ghostly pale woman with fiery red hair.

"Hey baby sister," the woman said with a smirk, holding out her scythe, the blade gleaming wickedly.

I sucked in a breath.

No. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible.

But it was.

Standing there in front of me was the monster from my nightmare.

My sister Serena. She was a nighlock.

AN- DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!

Tell us if you are enjoying this! We need to know people are reading in order to continue. If you like this, review! Please?


	3. My Sister Seals My Fate

"Baby sister?" Mike looked at me. "What is she talking about? Em?"

"I… I…" How was I supposed to tell them that that was my sister in a horrifying new form? That I had been expecting this for months?

Before I could answer, my teammates' attention was caught by a swarm of moogers, appearing out of every crack in the pavement. Surprisingly, none of them went after me.

Well, maybe not so surprising, as two seconds later, my sister charged. Directly at me. Really? What ever happened to love? Trust? Loyalty? Playing the flute together in our backyard? Woah. Random. Okay back to business.

The situation- my sister was a bloodthirsty nighlock out to destroy me and my friends. The downside- I was fighting her alone. Without the mastery of symbol power and swordsmanship that the others had. Or my sister, for that matter. The upside? Well… I was rocking the suit. At least I'll die pretty.

As I pondering my impending doom, I failed to notice Serena (or whatever she had become at least) approaching until it was too late to block the attack. I was knocked down to the ground and groaned. I saw a light. A bright one. Hey, didn't I say I'd die? Again though, at least I was pretty. Even if I was a klutzy spaz. Or, whatever I was.

Then I realized. That light I was seeing? Yeah, it wasn't the proverbial "light at the end of the tunnel" people see when they are seconds from death. It's the light you see when there's a fire. More specifically, the fire from Jayden's fire smasher.

He was such a hero. Show off.

"Emily, you okay?" He turned his head slightly and asked me.

"Fine," I said as I struggled to get up. Finally standing, I drew my sword and held it up in front of me protectively.

"Who are you?" Jayden called. "What do you want?"

Ignoring the question, my sister smirked and suddenly vanished from view. Taken aback, both Jayden and I jumped.

"Where'd she g-?" Before Jayden could finish his question, he got blasted into me, causing both of us to fall.

Menacing laughter filled the air as Serena reappeared right where Jayden had been standing just a few seconds ago. "You think a sword is going to protect you from me?"

"Maybe a sword won't, but this might." Standing up, Jayden pulled out his sword. "FIRE SMASHER! CANNON BLAST MODE!"

"Jayden WAIT!" I yelled. Monster or not, she was still my sister.

But it was too late. The blast was fired and it hit Serena dead on. She fell onto her hands and knees and a bright light surrounded her.

She suddenly looked like she used to. Her hair blond, her dress simple and orange. She looked like an older version of me. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "Emily… I'm so sorry… I can't… I can't control." She screeched in pain, and her body twisted into herself. She flashed back into "Dark Serena" (for lack of a better term) then back to her normal self. "Just remember Em, I love you. I'm not doing this on purpose. Do what you have to do. I don't care if you kill me. It may be necessary. I'm so sorry Emily."

My sister, the jokester. Like I could kill her. She was my sister. I wouldn't be able to do it. Jayden would though. Or Kevin. Or Mia. Or Antonio. Maybe even Mike. But I hope not him. No, better be Jayden.

Serena turned back into the nighlock her. She stood and laughed viciously. "You thought that would defeat me? I AM UNDEFEATABLE!" She turned her face up to the sky and spread her arms out wide, lightning shooting up from her open palms. The lightning faded and she grinned at us evilly. "That former goody-goody version of me is dead. Better let go of your dreams of her returning to you, little baby Emmy. Because you are never getting her back!"

Suddenly, Serena looked off into the distance, right at the setting sun. "You got lucky," she said. "But next time…"

With a final evil laugh, she disappeared.


	4. Secrets Are Revealed

**A/N- Hey, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Things are heating up! And not because of Serena.**

Emily's POV

We all sat in the living room once we got back from the battle. My head was still reeling from the encounter with my former sister. Despite her monstrous new being, the old Serena was still there, fighting to be herself.

"What happened?" Ji asked. "Did you defeat the nighlock?"

"No," Jayden said. "She got away. And I'm not even sure she was a nighlock."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she seemed human," Kevin replied. "Everything about her was normal; except her hair was blood red and she looked like a superhero from one of those comic books Mike reads, except she was evil."

"Hey wait," Antonio said. "I read the comic books! Not Mike."

"I DO TOO READ COMIC BOOKS!" Mike retorted angrily.

"NO, I DO!"

"NO, ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"OKAY, WE GET IT YOU BOTH READ COMIC BOOKS! NOW SHUT UP SO JI CAN MAKE HIS STUPID, BORING SPEECH!" Mia screamed over the feuding boys.

"Hey, I don't make speeches! I just give advice in long paragraphs!"

"AKA- speeches." Mike muttered.

"And even if I did make speeches- which I DON'T- they would not be stupid OR boring."

"Okay, calm down." Jayden interrupted. "Now that we have established that Kevin knows WAY too much about Mike, both Mike AND Antonio read comic books, Mia has a temper problem, and Ji gives long, boring speeches without realizing it, can we please talk rationally and discuss the important matter at hand?"

"Right, of course." Ji said.

I looked around the room and decided immediately that I was the only sane one at the moment aside from Jayden, who was being easily swept up in the insanity anyway. And I was the one with a nighlock for a sister. That's it, it's official. The world has gone nuts.

"So, according to Kevin's description, this was not an ordinary nighlock, it was a person. This means that she may have just been possessed or something so we have to try to break the spell before we try to beat her. We have to come up with a plan to try and break the curse before we do anything else.

"Nothing you can do will help." I told them all morosely. "It's not a spell, it's a sickness. There is only one known cure and it will kill the person who tries to administer it, and even then it only works 50% of the time. All we can do is try to stop her before innocent people get hurt."

After that, I stopped talking. No need to tell more than they needed to know.

Mike's POV

"I don't get it." I said. "How do you know so much more about this that Ji does?"

"Are you involved in this somehow?" Kevin asked.

"What's going on, Em?" Mia asked.

"Are you in the mood for some fish?" Antonio asked out of nowhere.

We all stared at him.

"Because, I can go fry some up for you now if you want…" Then he looked around the room and noticed everyone staring at him. "What? I just went fishing before the battle! Someone's gotta eat it!..."

"Not helping!" I told him. "And plus, I know why you went fishing!"

"Well, duh! I'm a fisherman!"

"Oh please. I've heard you napping on the couch when you think no one else is around, talking in your sleep. I know you've been secretly plotting to kill all the fish population. Face it, you're a sick, twisted, fish- murdering DEMON!"

"Guys…"

"What are you talking about, Mike? Or should I say, COMIC BOOK SLAYER?!"

"Guys…"

"WHAT?!"

"Guys…?"

"Oh, not so funny now that the shoe's on the other foot huh? Yeah, I've seen you burning your comic books in the dead of night. You secretly hate those comic books don't you?"

"GUYS?"

"DUDE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"GUYS?!"

Finally, I registered Kevin's yells.

"WHAT?"

"If you had been paying attention, you would've noticed that Emily left because of your nonstop ARGUING!"

"What? Where's she go?"

"It's fine, calm down." Mia told me. "Jayden went after her already."

I could hear my blood rushing in my ears. Jayden? Went after MY GIRL? MY EMILY? How dare he! She's mine! MINE! I mean, not that I like her like that but… oh who am I kidding. I LOVE HER! SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MY GIRL! NOT JAYDEN'S, MINE! HOW COULD HE GO AFTER HER INSTEAD OF ME!

These thoughts continuously swirled in my head. Eventually, I felt my shoulder being shaken. I looked up to see Mia standing next to me.

"Mike?" she asked. "Are you okay? You're kinda freaking us out. All you're doing is standing there glaring at nothing and mumbling something about Jayden, Emily, and death."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are."

I glared at Mia. "I'm leaving." I announced.

I left the room and headed towards the back of the house to find Jayden and Emily. I heard voices coming from Emily's room. I was about to enter but something made me stop. I listened carefully just outside the closed door.

"You know I love you right?" I heard Jayden say.

"I know" I heard Emily reply. "I love you too."

Feeling betrayed, I fled from the hall and ran through the kitchen, out the door, through the training grounds and out the gate, deep into the forest where I stopped. I had only one thought in mind.

She was supposed to be mine.

**Emily's POV**

As Mike and Antonio bickered, I left the room unnoticed. Or so I thought. I reached my room and sat on my bed, only to see Jayden walk in seconds later.

"Alright Em," He said, forgoing a greeting. "Why don't you tell me what's going on? I heard that monster call you her sister. Was that Serena? Or do you have some other sister you never told us about?"

I sighed. Why did he have to be so smart? I had half a mind to say "Yeah, I have another sister named Selena who was born under a dark spell and has spent her whole life trying to kill me." But then again, I was my mother's daughter- and my sister's sister for that matter- and couldn't find it in myself to lie when I was being so blatantly called out on my secret.

"No, it was Serena." I told him sadly.

"What happened?" He asked me, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Well, you know that Serena's sick, but what I never told you was what she was sick with. When we were little, we were playing in the fields by our house when a nighlock showed up. He left quickly, but not before infecting Serena with some sort of disease. She got really ill, then started… changing. She got a little meaner at times, her eyes would turn red and she'd start cackling maniacally. Usually, she was the same Serena she was before she was infected, but sometimes…" I sighed. "It was terrifying, never knowing when she would completely lose her humanity, and fully become the monster we knew she was going to become. I was actually kind of relieved when we got the call into action. I was out of the constant terror."

"It must've been horrible, to see your sister go through that." Jayden said sympathetically.

"It was. But it was even worse to know that I couldn't stop it. And now the disease has finally taken over." I looked at him, staring into his eyes seeking comfort. "How am I supposed to fight her without killing her? I mean, I've said I'd kill her before. Mainly because she kept barfing on me. But I was kidding! Well, for the most part. No, for the whole part. She's my sister. She might be a monster now, but there's still some part of her that is still human, fighting for control over her own body."

"Okay, I think you're turning into Ji with all the speeches." Jayden laughed, smirking.

Despite myself, I started laughing, then after getting my giggles under control, I smacked him in the chest. "Really dude? Now you decide to emulate Mike?"

He grinned. "I was trying to cheer you up. It worked didn't it? You laughed!"

I snorted, then shook my head at him. "Thanks for that. You know, you didn't have to listen to me ramble about Serena."

"It's fine. I wanted to."

We smiled at each other, then his face took on a more serious tone.

"Well, you've told me your secret, it's only right that I tell you mine."

Confused, I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've been keeping something from you guys, and I think it's time I told someone. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

I nodded. "I promise I won't tell."

He took a deep breath and said "I'm not the real red ranger."

I didn't process what he had said for a few seconds, and just sat there in shock, gaping at him like that fish Antonio brought home a couple days ago.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to repeat that so I'm sure that I'm not hearing things." I finally said.

"I'm not the real red ranger."

"How… what… huh?"

"I have an older sister, Lauren. She's the one with the sealing power, not me. She was hidden away, sent to practice and perfect it while I held down the fort here. WE couldn't tell anyone, we couldn't let the nighlock found out."

I half-smiled and sighed. "It's gotta be hard for you to do that. To lie to your team like that. It must've been even harder to lead the team when you know you're technically not the one who's supposed to be doing it."

"I guess you would know all about that wouldn't you?"

"I guess I would. Don't worry Jay. Your secret's safe with me."

He smiled at me gratefully and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You know I love you right?"

"I know. I love you too."

Suddenly, I pulled away.

"You meant you loved me in like a sibling way, right?"

"Of course! Besides, I know Mike is in love with you. And I know you like him back."

I laughed nervously. "What? No I don't… I mean I…" Finally I just stopped. "Is it that obvious?"

"Uhhh… yeah. Sorry but…"

"Ehh, no biggie."

_**AN- FINALLY! WE HAVE UPDATED! Sorry for the wait, GinnyBloomPotter's kinda lazy. This is actually the longest chapter we've written so far. **_

_**TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! WE GOTS TO KNOW!**_


	5. Mike Gets Jealous

_**A/N- Hello people, we are back! So, let's see where this chapter leads us shall we? Allons-y!**_

**2 Days Later**

**Jayden's POV**

I hit the ground hard and stared up at Emily, who was standing over me, smiling. "HAHA!" She exclaimed. "I have defeated the almighty Jayden! I WIN!"

I smiled back at her and accepted her offered hand, standing up. "Great job Em, you're doing great."

And she was. For the last two days, I had been training with Emily, helping her improve her skills. The truth was, she was an amazing warrior. She just doubted herself too much. All the skill and strength was there, it was just hidden behind walls of insecurity.

We had been getting a lot closer as well. We were spending a lot of time together outside of training. The only problem was Mike. He kept glaring at me like I had betrayed him in the worst possible way. Maybe he thinks I like Emily… wait no that can't be it. I have not given off any romantic vibes whatsoever.

Even now, as I prepared for another round with Emily I could feel his eyes on my back, boring holes into my back. Then I heard the sound of Mia's bo staff knocking the legs out from under him and I chuckled to myself.

Emily looked at me quizzically. "What's so funny?" She asked.

I was about to answer when the gap sensor went off. We ran inside to check out where the attack was, then ran back out the front door to find the scene of the attack. As we left, suddenly Antonio doubled back.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mike yelled after him. "We've got a nighlock to pulverize."

"I GOTTA PEE! I'LL MEET YOU GUYS THERE! I'D REALLY LIKE TO AVOID A CLINGY SUIT."

"Dude!" Kevin yelled. "You gotta work on your bladder control!"

We left without Antonio and soon arrived at a playground. There stood that odd nighlock with the blood red hair, just in front of a small army of moogers.

The woman smirked. "Greetings rangers. So, lil sis, have you thought at all about what I said?"

"What are you talking about?" Emily yelled at her, her voice wavering. "What did you say?"

"Oh, do you not remember our conversation last time I was here?" She pouted mockingly. "Honestly, I thought you'd pay a bit more attention."

She drew her scythe and grinned wickedly. I looked at the blade in confusion.

What used to be gleaming silver was now a dark blood red.

She noticed me staring and laughed. "Like it, red ranger? I redecorated just for you."

She suddenly pointed at us with the wicked blade. "Moogers… ATTACK!"

**Emily's POV**

Immediately, the moogers ran at us, blocking the path to my sister. I kept trying to get at her alone, but Mike was adamant about following me. "MIKE!" I screamed as I hit down an advancing mooger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP INTERFERING!"

"I'M JUST MAKING SURE YOU DON'T GET HURT!" He yelled back at me, stabbing a mooger through the chest and running to my side.

I pushed him back and rolled my eyes. "I DON'T NEED PROTECTING! I'LL BE FINE! GO!"

I felt someone brush against my other side and looked to see Jayden with his back to me, holding off some moogers. "BE CAREFUL, EMILY! DON'T GET DISTRACTED! THESE MOOGERS ARE EXTRA UGLY!"

I rolled my eyes and ran off into the fray still trying to get at my sister.

Serena smiled wickedly. "Hell-o sweetie. Having fun?"

I glared at her, then softened a bit when I remembered she couldn't see me. "Come on Serena," I said softly enough for only her to hear me. "I know you're in there."

Serena's smile turned into a glare. "Serena's dead. Now there's only me." She raised her scythe and ran at me. I raised my sword to defend myself when suddenly I was pulled backwards by an armed clothed in red and Mike ran in front of me, blocking the hit himself.

"MIKE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP INTERFEREING!" I yelled at him, struggling against Jayden, who let me go quickly.

"AND I TOLD YOU I DON"T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Mike yelled back at me, turning away from Serena in the process.

Something ran past me and I saw a flash of red. Before I knew it, Jayden was pushing Mike out of the way as the scythe came down right behind his shoulder.

"EMILY, GO HELP MIA WITH THOSE MOOGERS!" Jayden yelled at me. "LET US DEAL WITH HER!"

I was about to go when I heard Mike shout. "NO! I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO PROTECT EMILY! I'M THE ONE WHO'S IN LOVE WITH HER! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

I looked back at Mike in shock. In love with me? But… No… That wasn't possible.

"WHAT?" Jayden yelled incredulously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAVE EMILY? I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"LIAR!" Mike yelled at him. "I HEARD THE TWO OF YOU TALKING!"

"WHAT ARE YOU- AHHHH!"

Jayden let out a sudden yell as he was blown off his feet by a blow. He hit the ground, unharmed, but winded.

Serena chuckled dangerously. "And now for lover boy," She cackled lowly. I ran in front of Mike to stop my sister from hurting him, only for both of us to blown into the nearby play set, demorphing along the way. I fell onto the top of the monkey bars, then rolled off and hit the ground hard while Mike was blown of the top of the slide, which he proceeded to roll down, head over heels, until he lay at the bottom in a crumpled heap.

I blacked out for a moment from the pain that radiated through my entire body and when I came to, Serena and the moogers were gone and Antonio had returned. Jayden was coming up to me ,while Mia ran ahead to prepare Ji for his newly injured charges while Kevin and Antonio lifted Mike together, helping him off the ground and back to the house.

Jayden lifted me gently and when I protested to being carried ("I'm fine Jayden, just kind of sore. Put me down, I can walk!") he shushed me, and smiled. "I know you're not okay Em. No need to pretend. I've got you. Sleep."

And so I did, forgetting the world and Serena just for a while.

_**AN- SO another chapter over and up online (finally! What's it been like 4 months? Yeah we're awful…) **_

_**As always we must beg you to please review and tell us what you think. Jealous Mike is priceless, no?**_

_**Buh bye!**_


	6. I Dream of Reality

**A/N- Hi! We're back. Really late… I know, I know, it's been months, but GinnyBloomPotter is really lazy and likes wasting time looking at memes on Facebook. And on that note, on with the story. Jealous Mike, confused Jayden, hurt Emily, and an evil sister. Oh my.**

**Emily's POV**

My head pounded and my vision shook. I was turning in circles, trying to find a way out of the smoky blackness I suddenly found myself in. I had no idea where I was, no idea why I was there. All I knew was that I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. I didn't want the confusion in here, the utter, complete, maddening chaos that spewed forth from every unseen corner of the un-walled room. It was all oddly tangible, a sickeningly sticky, hazy, hot feeling that filled my entire being with despair so heavy, so hard and painful and… just… confusing.

Indistinct voices drifted out through the fog, becoming clearer and clearer as I drew closer, fighting every instinct telling me to run away from the voices, voices growing angrier with every passing second.

Figures appeared in the darkness, taking the forms of my sister, pre-sickness, and her more monstrous counterpart.

"Just get out of my head already!" My sister yelled.

The monster chuckled darkly. "But I'm having such fun. I have a meal of your strength and entertainment in fighting your dear sister and her friends. On my own terms no less. It's delicious fun, being evil. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah, I'd rather not hurt the people who love me, thank you very much."

Dark Serena raised her eyebrows and snorted. "Love? That's cute. In fact, it's so overwhelmingly cute, I might just express it through the contents of my stomach." She rolled her eyes. "Love's overrated sweetie. Try hate. Much more passionate. Although, it would do no good to underestimate the power of obsessive love. You saw what happened today with the green ranger. He tries to protect the woman he loves from the sister she can't let go and they both end up lying bruised and broken on the cold, hard ground."

"Stop it!" Serena screamed. "Just go away."

"You know that's not possible. The only way for me to leave is for the Samurai rangers to destroy me in battle and as you know, that would kill you too. Of course, making you morph into a Samurai Ranger would do quite well to cure the sickness. But you can't tell them about that. Not with me controlling our body. And besides, you wouldn't dream of asking your dear sister to give up her power for you, would you? Not now that she's finally happy, now that she's finally found a place where she's been accepted. Never mind asking her team, 5 people you barely know."

Serena looked defeated while her alter ego grinned smugly. The monster faded into the background, leaving my sister kneeling on the floor with her head down and me with an odd feeling in my stomach.

I slowly approached the upset girl in front of me. "Serena?"

Her blond hair whipped around as she jerked her head up to look at me in shock. "Emily? How… but… this is… you can't… but… How on earth are you inside my head?"

"Not really sure." I replied. "I thought I was dreaming. But maybe not."

Serena gave a halfhearted chuckle. "It may be a dream, but it's certainly real. Somehow, your subconscious has been transplanted into mine, allowing us to speak face to face. Or mind to mind, in this case." Serena turned more serious. "How much of that did you hear?"

"If you mean the part about morphing saving you…"

"Yeah. That." Serena sighed. "I don't think you should Em."

"Serena…"

"No! She was right. You always had so much trouble with fitting in and now you've finally found a place where you belong. I don't want you to give that up for me."

I shook my head at her. "You don't understand Serena. I'd rather have my sister safe and sound than have a place to fit in. You're forgetting that I already have a place I belong. With you. And I can't be with you if I don't save you. I have to, Serena. You're my sister."

Serena shook her head. "Emily, don't YOU understand? You mean the world to me. All I want is for you to be happy and you're happy with the rest of the rangers."

"I'm happier knowing my sister is alive. And, you know, not evil."

She smiled gently at me before suddenly looking up, alarmed. "She'll be back any moment. You need to go before she comes back and finds you here."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I don't want to leave you." I managed to choke out. "I missed you so much, and now you're here and… I… I just… What am I supposed to do? I can't fight her, knowing you're somewhere in there. And how am I supposed to get her to morph?"

"It'll be okay, Emily." My sister stood up and came closer to me, hugging me tightly to her.

I breathed her in, her familiar scent of strawberry and coconut and pineapple. I was brought back to all the comforting hugs of the past and I tried to draw out as much love from the hug as I could, enough to last me through the next few hours on my own. Then I pulled back. "How do I get back?" I asked.

"Well," Serena replied, adopting that big-sister-knows-best tone of voice that had always been my solace. "I'd assume you just have to wake up. This is a dream after all, despite the fact that it's real as could be."

I sniffled a bit, then nodded and stood straight up. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply in and out, reluctant to leave my sister, but knowing I had to get back.

Then suddenly I was staring at the redness of my closed eyelids against the bright light of my room. I didn't want to open my eyes yet, even as I lay there, still feigning sleep, I could feel the pain in my tired limbs flooding back as awareness crept closer and closer.

So I kept my eyes closed thinking over what must be done. I had to force Serena into morphing. Of course, I couldn't do that without telling the rest of the team. And of course, when I tell them that, I'll have to tell them about the fact that the monster we've been fighting is actually my sister. How could I tell them that?

I opened my eyes slowly, only to see Mike standing over me, staring down at me, with his head bandaged.

"Dude, what are you doing in my room?"

**A/N- So that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's taken so long. But please review. **

_**IMPORTANT- PLEASE INCLUDE YOUR FAVORITE COLOR OTHER THAN RAD, YELLOW, PINK, BLUE, GREEN, AND GOLD IN YOUR COMMENTS! IT IS NEEDED LATER IN THE STORY!**_

**Thank you guys for reading! Please review and please keep reading! We need reviews to continue. And GinnyBloomPotter promises not to be so lazy and try to update as soon as possible if we get reviews! C'mon. Please?**


End file.
